


They Looked Lonely

by exosted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosted/pseuds/exosted
Summary: Park Chanyeol's favorite pasttime is to rescue little animals all around the Ilsan area. Byun Baekhyun, the loud kid next door's pasttime is make fun of his new pets (and convince his mom to keep them). Or alternatively, according to Mrs.Park-"they're good kids, but they're a handful".





	They Looked Lonely

 

 

Au: kid!pcy and kid!bbh

Rating: G

Length: drabble

 

 

 

Wet droplets poured down on his body from every angle. They blurred his glasses and made it harder to make out the road in front of him. Chanyeol squinted down on the plastic watch on his wrist. He couldn’t tell, but it was probably late.

 

“Ah, mom is gonna be so mad…” he murmured to himself even as he went on all fours; the trimmed grass from the park squishing against his chubby palms.

 

 

“Mew~mew~…mew~”

 

 

“Ah!”

 

His body was starting to ache from being under the rain for too long, not to mention the slow drip of warm liquid from his nostrils was making it harder to breathe.

 

“Kitty, kitty where are you…ah, ah-achoo!”

Chanyeol sniffs, lifting his arm up to wipe his nose against his sleeve. This causes the metal to dig on the bridge of his nose, so he adjusts it as best as he can.

 

He stands up and almost slips on the mud puddle quickly forming underneath his sneakers. Little Chanyeol swings himself forward so his backpack won’t pull him down, clinging onto the nearest swing set. The bush below the pole meows at him, and he jumps. His arms tightens around the dirty metal pole, and the coldness digs deep into his damp skin.

 

“K-kitty!” He lets go of the pole in favor of digging his palms inside the bush, desperately palming for any signs of life.

 

“Meow, don’t be scared meow!” His glasses slide down just as something nips at his thumb.

 

“Ah-ahh! Gotcha!” He scoops the scrawny thing into his palm and lifts it out of the bush, where it meows at him as a greeting.

 

 

Chanyeol haphazardly pushes his glasses back and hugs the kitten against his chest, before he runs—runs as far as his little legs can take him.

 

The park grows distant behind him as he runs all the way home, the little animal in between his arms clawing at his chest for dear life. In tears, Chanyeol whispers. “J-just a little more. Hang on, kitty. Mom will fix you.”

 

 

 

 

The streetlight just up ahead flickers—and Chanyeol knows he’s close to home now.

 

Just three more houses.

 

He’s almost to their gate when something bursts out from the neighboring house; colliding against him—sending him falling painfully against the asphalt.

 

 

“Yeol! Yeol! What are you doing!”

 

It was the loud Byun kid.

 

Chanyeol rolls over so he doesn’t crush the kitten, and then bursts out crying. “M-mommy!”

The other kid panics, quickly placing the umbrella he was carrying above their heads.

 

“Ah-don’t cry! Here, I’ll call your mom. Just-“the kid thrusts the end of the umbrella in between his armpits and runs the small distance to their front door under the rain.

 

“Mrs. Park! Mrs. Park! It’s Chanyeol! Help him, he’s crying! M-mrs. Park!”

 

The door opens and the petite elderly lady looks down at the child whose fists are still banging against her door, and her son sitting crossed legged under the rain with an umbrella and something moving in his arms.

 

“Chanyeol…Baekhyun…what…You two! Come here.” She moves her hand to call them over quickly, and they oblige.

 

Little Baekhyun throws his cold, already soaked arms around her waist, and Chanyeol kneels by the front door. They were both in tears. Mrs. Park sighs, and smooths her palms gently above the two boy’s heads.

 

Chanyeol finally lifts the kitten in between his arms and shows it to her.

 

“M-mom, please. Save him. I think he’s in pain.”

 

Mrs. Park glances at the kitten and then at the red scratch mark his son has around his fingers. Her chest tightened a little.

 

 

“But son-“

 

“Mom, this kitten needs a mom like you. Please, please can we keep him?”

 

The little boy clinging onto her waist nods, his wet hair rubbing against the fabric of her shirt before letting go.

 

“Please, Mrs. Park? For Chanyeol?”

 

 

She nods, reaching for the kitten.

 

“Okay, but both of you. Towels. Kitchen, now.”

 

“Yes Ma’am!” Chanyeol’s cheek hurt from smiling so wide as he raced against the Byun kid on slippery socks. He almost hit a chair in the kitchen, but he won, so he had no regrets.

 

The kid stuck his tongue out at him and he laughed, louder than he has the whole day.

 

 

The scrawny kitten mewls from where his mother was bathing it in the sink, and he couldn't be happier.

 

 

Park Chanyeollie saved the day~☆

**Author's Note:**

> Wow kid!yeol and bbh how pure. Precious babies.


End file.
